


Church Boy

by Fox_155



Series: Vampire Lord Of The North [18]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Demons, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Church, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, demonic anatomic, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Jaemin was looking for some guy or girl with questions about their beliefs.He let his eyes wander over the eagerly praying folk. He wanted to make someone forget all their good, god obeying behaviour and lose themselves in lust and pleasure.





	Church Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> Nomin was requested on CC, the story idea is from there as well. I’m not sure this was exactly what they had in mind? But it was what my mind came up with AnD yOu CaN’t StOp Me.
> 
> It’d kinda help if you read Double Demonic Trouble and Sinner before this, but you don’t have to, the plot is not exactly difficult and challenging. This fic might have been inspired by the SACRILEGEOUS sleeve-less shirts the stylists keep putting Lee Jeno into.
> 
> TW: blasphemy, mentions of death

#####

Jaemin generally found the life at a castle extremely chic and posh.

Really, the huge staircases and endless hallways, decorated with old paintings and heavy carpets, were just screaming for him to waltz up and down, feeling like he owned the world.

It had only made sense to invite himself to live in one, so he could live his best extra life 24/7.

The whole ordeal had taken a bit of persistence to get permitted by the actual, legitimate inhabitants of the castle of his choice, but Jaemin had simply not let himself be kicked out.

He could be very dedicated to getting his way if he wanted to.

In the end, he had had longer breath and more stubbornness than Yuta. Since, he was officially considered a member for the court of the Vampire Lord of the East (who wasn’t Yuta, by the way, but Yuta technically had the staff responsibility, although Jaemin didn’t have any tasks in the house other than looking amazing).

So, he was now living his best extra life in a huge ass spooky castle, with his only worry being his appearance.

Luckily, even that wasn’t too hard a challenge.

Jaemin had already been blessed with inhumanly handsome looks when still actually a human. Now, that he wasn’t one anymore, these wonderful looks had gotten blessed with magical everyday-good-hair-days and skin like he followed a 20-step-beauty routine three times a day and never even looked twice at greasy foods.

Really, there was little to complain.

But even the most easy-going and optimistic demon would eventually grow bored with eternity.

It really was just so… long? (like his dick)

There were only so many different places in the castle to have sex at, there were only so many walks on the premises he could take, and even the wonderful pranks he thought of with Yangyang eventually became redundant – even though Kunhang still always rose to being teased and would do them the favour of chasing them through the castle, screaming bloody murder.

Some days, there just wasn’t anything to do other than lying around.

“I’m bored. I hate this.”

“Tell me more.”

“Didn’t you, like, have a job to do?”

Jaemin glanced up at Yangyang through his fringe, but the other demon was unmoving on the carpet next to him.

“Yeah, yeah, it’ll be fine, humans have been quaking in their boots recently. If there’s any trespassing, we’ll notice.”

“I sometimes wonder how you still _have_ a job.” Jaemin yawned and turned onto his tummy.

“I don’t stick out negatively in comparison. Let’s be honest, the only one who’s really up to par with the other courts is Yuta.” Yangyang pointed out. He wasn’t wrong.

If you compared the court of the East, which was the one Jaemin had chosen to live at randomly but didn’t regret ending up at, to those of the West, North, and South, it was definitely a lot more easy-going and calm.

“We just know how to enjoy life here,” Yangyang concluded, though in reality, the peacefulness stemmed from just how far off any other civilisation they were and the thinner settlement of the Eastern premises of the continent, due to harsher environmental conditions.

“I second that. So, wanna go do something?”

“Nah.” Yangyang yawned again, “Too exhausting.”

“We could fuck right where we are?”

“Are you hungry?”

“Not yet.”

“Then no, too exhausting.”

“Wow, you’re lazy.” Jaemin sat up on the thick old carpet, stretching his arms over his head. Something in his spine cracked.

“Hey, I have a job, okay? This isn’t an easy life.”

“You’re barely doing it.”

“I’m always doing it when it's necessary, it’s called conserving energy.”

“Or being lazy.”

“Maybe so.”

Jaemin got to his feet and stretched his legs. They weren’t sore, so that actually was an issue. Sore legs and sore back was how he preferred to live his life. Maybe sore jaw and ruined voice would be acceptable as well.

“I think I’ll take a trip west, visit the capital, find some pretty boys and girls with questions about their beliefs.”

“Are you that bored?”

“Well, honestly, yes. I tried to see if I could invite myself over to the Northern castle, but Renjun had some choice words for me, so I’m scared.”

“Yukhei told me you fucked him until he actually passed out.” Yangyang snickered.

“Well, he was having a good time and I made an effort to see how many times he could come.” Jaemin pouted. He had certainly had the time of his life, but Renjun hadn’t been able to move a muscle the next day and cursed him to high heaven and back. Ever since he seemed a little… hung up about the ordeal.

“Poor him, outside of raining season on top, he must have felt like he had died all over. I did, and Yukhei only made me come four times.”

“Nice. So, do I hold some record here?”

Yangyang shrugged.

“Maybe I should write to the other courts to see if there’s anyone who managed to get more…”

“If you actually want to get near Renjun’s ass ever again, I’d recommend reading some enlightenment philosophy rather than doing studies on your bed-activities, just saying.”

“Yeah, but that requires reading,” and reading, in Jaemin’s humble opinion, was an overall complete and utter waste of time.

“And that’s why Renjun won’t let you get any.”

“Hey, I had him there! I didn’t even have to read a tale of two cities despite it being his recommendation to be granted access to his bedroom.”

Really, it was a tragedy. Jaemin didn’t even understand how he could have fucked up something seemingly so simple.

Renjun had been a new conquest and one worth every second of the struggle at that. Especially since there had been so many other fun things to do with him by his side.

Actually, it had been Renjun’s idea to go on the hunt for some ‘boy or girl questioning their beliefs’.

Jaemin licked his lips with one tail of his tongue as his mind wandered back to the party held close to the Northern castle. Who had been the host? Lord Fun? Probably, the name fit exactly how the night had gone.

“Yeah, I’ll definitely be going to the city and look for some good church boy or girl there.”

“Sure, whatever floats your boat.”

“You could join, you know?”

“Sorry, I have a very important job to do here. Everyone is relying on me.”

Yangyang turned over and sighed deeply. Jaemin rolled his eyes, but he understood the mindset all too well.

He left Yuta a note, saying he’d have to bear without him for a few days, knowing fully well Yuta was going to be the second last person to miss him – only Kunhang would probably care less.

Travelling was usually a very daunting activity. As much as the peacefulness of the castle was nice to have, it meant the next town with over 10,000 inhabitants was over a day away by horse, the next train station even farther.

Luckily for Jaemin, there were some perks that came with every damnation into eternal life.

For a nixe, like Kunhang, it’d be the ability to talk someone into doing his every command, whatever that command may be – throwing yourself off a cliff into the freezing ocean to die, stranging your own sister with your bare hands, fucking another right in front of your lover, or cleaning the grand hall.

For Jaemin, other than his simply impeccable looks, his demonic nature linked him to hell – exactly how the church thought it did.

Now, hell was a great place, Jaemin genuinely liked going there from time to time and just letting days pass without noticing, in the mess that was the demonic society.

The issue was, even having sex got boring when it lost its spark.

Jaemin much preferred the castle-lifestyle, even if it made feeding a little harder.

The link to hell had another benefit: fast travel.

All there was to do, was open a portal, sweet talk the keeper of the worlds a little, and he would be in the capital in ten minutes or under.

Jaemin chuckled to himself as he broke off a small twig from a bush and cleaned the fallen leaves to free the ground to allow his impromptu drawing session.

Sicheng had asked to please refrain from opening the gates to hell indoors because the scent of strawberry was so hard to get rid of. If the lord of the castle actually asked for something once in a blue moon, Jaemin was going to bend over backwards to follow suit. After all, Sicheng was a pretty dope lord to be around.

Jaemin finished the pentagon and threw the twig aside. Jungwoo would clean it up, he always did, and he never got mad with anyone. He was such a sweetheart!

He bit his lower arm and watched the blood run over his skin, pooling up until enough had collected to drop onto the ground. The strokes dug into the soft earth immediately started glowing and the unmistakable scent of hell penetrated Jaemin’s nose.

He could really go for some strawberry pie right now…

Instead, he stepped into the middle, and immediately, everything around him turned black.

He felt like he was falling, his stomach fluttering. Jaemin nearly screamed, but that was always really embarrassing once he arrived and the keeper of the worlds would not so secretly judge him for it. So, he bit his tongues and held the scream.

After a few seconds, the sensation stopped as abruptly as it had started and the world around him shifted back into focus.

Jaemin looked around, checking where he had landed.

“Again?”

“Hello, Hansol, it’s lovely to see you again, too!” Jaemin beamed at the tall man behind the desk.

His white hair and eyes made him look a little crazy and the first times he had come, he had been a little weirded out, unsure where to look with no pupils to give him a hit where Hansol might be looking.

As the keeper of the worlds, he had his eyes everywhere at the same time – if that wasn’t enough to be at least a little bonkers, Jaemin didn’t know.

Obviously, he didn’t voice that. He needed the fast passage to make his life easier and allow for the many fun activities everywhere around earth.

Crazy or not, Hansol was actually nice.

“Yes, of course, it’s nice to see you’re doing well, Jaemin. Still, I don’t know any other demon quite as busy moving from place to place as you.”

“Well, there’s just too many beautiful people everywhere, I can’t stay in one.”

Hansol looked unimpressed, “So, where do you want to go this time? Northern castle, again?”

“Aaaah hahahaha, no. Capital city, please.”

Hansol’s eyes were very knowing and Jaemin did not appreciate getting judged like this but he knew he had brought it upon himself.

“I assume to expect you back in a few days?”

“Probably. Thanks for the help.”

“As always.” Hansol nodded and with a wave of his hand, the world around Jaemin was back to pitch black, and he felt like he was in free fall once more.

Jaemin landed in the backroom of a supply store for witchcraft. Finding a safe place for a gate to hell was important, especially here, where people were starting to become a little too trigger happy. Jaemin was hard to kill, but it wasn’t impossible.

No matter how boring eternity sometimes seemed, he definitely wasn’t ready to give it up yet.

He shook himself, hoping to rid himself of the slight nausea the trip had left him with.

The door opened a slit and someone looked inside.

“Hi.”

“You again?”

“Why is no one happy to see me? Am I not a pleasure to be around?”

“Of course, of course. I was simply surprised. You can come out, there are no customers.”

“Thanks, Seulgi.” Jaemin beamed and followed the young woman, “How’s business?”

“Slow. They tried to shut my shop down and have me denounced a witch three times just this week. It’s starting to become really annoying. I considered putting a spell on the whole shop to just hide it from these damn humans.”

“Well, I mean, they’re not wrong?”

“Obviously, but I will not let myself be burnt on a stake.”

“Yikes.” Jaemin shuddered.

“Remember they’ve become more watchful. Not only of demons but also sinful activities. After the bad harvest, the church gained influence back, even here where they had lost so much of it.”

“How sad. I was hoping to find some nice church girl or boy to fuck.”

“I’m not saying it’s impossible, it’s just riskier. Best you don’t stay overnight or you could wake up to some unpleasant surprise.”

“Thanks for the heads up.” Jaemin nodded.

Warning or not, Jaemin had done this for some while now. There had been a time where the control of the cleric over the population had been a lot stronger than it was now, and Jaemin had still found his partners for the night.

It was all a question of location and strategy.

Those easiest to catch, were middleaged men and women stuck in an unhappy marriage, and young students, still unbound and inexperienced but slaves to their nature as sexual beings.

And what better place to go and put his strategy into action, than a church?

After all, at least half the people coming here were having doubts and trying to silence them through more redundant prayers and desperate confessions.

Jaemin had always enjoyed the architecture and paintings in churches. They were usually the highest quality and of the most talented artists of the time, paid for with money charged through guilt-tripping poor humans into giving up their savings.

It wasn’t too late in the evening yet, a few last sun rays falling through the colourful glass, but most of the light came from the hundreds of candles put up everywhere.

Jaemin breathed in the scent of incense and slowly strolled down the walkway between the empty wooden benches.

There were a few people in the front ones, bowed over rosaries to pray their sins away.

Jaemin would love to let them know that in order to actually turn up in hell, they’d have to sell their soul. It seemed like a terrible deal, to live in this constant fright when a) hell was quite paradisiacal and b) selling your soul, and actually having to go there, ensured you quite nice payment. The devil weren’t stingy when it came to what they could offer in return for a soul.

Endless riches, power, charms, wisedom, there was so much!

Jaemin let his eyes wander over the eagerly praying folk. He kind of wanted one of them, that’d be fun. Make someone forget all their good, god obeying behaviour and lose themselves in lust and pleasure.

Suddenly, his eyes caught on the figure of a young man, down to the last three pearls of his rosary.

No.

Way.

A grin tugged on Jaemin’s lips and he stalked over, not allowing his shoes to make a sound on the stone floor.

The student was lost in his prayer and didn’t even notice Jaemin standing right next to him, and excitement bubbled in Jaemin’s gut.

He glanced around, but no one had taken notice of him, everyone was too lost in their own headspace. A bit like a good BDSM session would make you, only with crushing guilt instead of intoxicating pleasure.

Ah, yes. Chains and ropes. Jaemin hadn’t played with those in quite some time.

The man next to him finished his last Ave Maria and let his hands sink down, opening his eyes and returning to reality.

His eyes landed on Jaemin, and he saw the realisation and recognition in them.

Oh yes, he remembered, no matter how many times he’d pray, he wouldn’t forget.

“Hi, Jeno,” Jaemin purred and leaned closer. The other jerked away like someone had burnt him, eyes widening impossibly more.

“You…?” I was a choked off whisper and Jaemin stepped closer, hooking a hand into his blazer.

“Hi, yes, me.” The rush of excitement, mixed with arousal when remembering their last encounter was making him forget any warning and go for what he wanted.

“Why? How?”

“Oh. You smell… interesting.” Jaemin leaned even closer and Jeno’s eyes squeezed shut, a small whimper leaving his lips when Jaemin took a deep breath to identify what exactly it was he was smelling.

When he realised, he couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips.

What Jeno smelt off, was another man. Not like a friend, or a colleague, maybe someone he had shared a living space with.

No.

Another man that he had slept with.

“Aw, were you unfaithful? I thought we put on such a nice show for you.” Jaemin pouted, but Jeno had his eyes screwed shut and was whispering a prayer. “You can’t pray me away, Jen-Jen. That’s not how it works. You, of all people, should know that.”

“I swear, I didn’t mean to,” Jeno whispered frantically.

“I’m not here to shame you for having needs,” Jaemin loosened his grip and Jeno stumbled backwards, panting for air. Jaemin didn’t plan to let him off the hook, so, he followed in slow, measured steps.

“Why are you here then?”

“Because I also have needs.” Jaemin grinned and poked out his tongue. Jeno’s eyes caught on it and he swallowed, then clutched his rosary tighter.

“I… I’m trying to get off the path of sin, straying away from our Lord.”

“By fucking Donghyuck’s little human? You know, Donghyuck doesn’t like to share his toys. I’m much more forgiving than him, so you have nothing to worry from me.”

Jeno had arrived on the wall and couldn’t back away any further from Jaemin. His eyes were on Jaemin’s mouth, but he was still holding his chain with the crucifix like a shield.

Jaemin glanced around, a woman close to them had noticed they weren’t being good boys and sent Jaemin a glare. He smiled back and turned his attention to Jeno again. Jeno didn’t seem to realise they had an audience.

And Jaemin wasn’t going to remind him.

He put a hand on his chest, feeling the thundering pulse under his fingers, and let it slowly travel lower, over the hard muscle of Jeno’s stomach that twitched under them.

“What… what do you want, Jaemin?”

“Fun.”

Jeno swallowed, but his eyes got darker and darker. He seemed unable to tear his gaze away and Jaemin let his tongue play over his lips again, loving to watch how Jeno followed its movements.

“Don’t you want it, too?” he asked, letting his tone drip with sweetness.

“Not here.” Jeno almost growled and Jaemin felt his own eyes widen, a shiver running down his spine.

Now, that was some interesting development.

The human grabbed his hand, that had frozen just below his belt because of how Jeno had snarled back at him, and pressing himself past Jaemin. He dragged him along, out of the bench they were in, down the walkway.

Jaemin stumbled to follow, his brain still trying to process what was happening.

Oh hell yes, this was what he was talking about when he had said fun.

The vestry’s door slammed shut behind them and Jaemin found himself pressed against the wall a second later, hands pinned next to his head.

Jeno’s face was right in front of him, but he was hesitating.

“What’s wrong? Am I not pretty enough? Or am I too pretty?” Jaemin teased and arched his back, letting one leg move forwards and press between Jeno’s. He hissed when Jaemin ground up, and he felt the outline of Jeno’s hardening dick against his thigh.

“What have you done to me?” Jeno snarled, grabbing his wrists tighter, but his façade broke as quickly as he put it up, with just a small thrust upwards against his cock, “Fuck, Jaemin, why can’t I just stop?”

“Why do you even want to? I told you, hell’s not a bad place, nor do you get there any other way than signing your soul over.”

“But where do I go if I die?”

“Well, you’ll be dead then. You just cease to exist. Unless you mess up and somehow end up cursed into immortality, but don’t worry, that’s rare.”

Jeno groaned and leaned against him heavier when Jaemin managed to get a better angle. He could tell Jeno was almost fully hard now, straining against the front of his trousers.

“So, are you over your crisis?” Jaemin tried to get a hand free, but Jeno was surprisingly strong for a human and easily held him in place.

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

“Aw, but I’m here now and I’m horny _and_ I got you hard!” Jaemin pouted, making sure to let his tongue stick out. He knew it was one of his assets and he knew Jeno was enthralled by it.

It was a very useful tongue, Jaemin liked it a lot.

“Fuck, we can’t here?”

Jaemin rolled his hips and Jeno groaned. A second later, he brought their mouths together in a crushing kiss and Jaemin grinned triumphantly.

Only, this whole thing really wasn’t going how he had anticipated. Jeno licked into his mouth, not giving him a chance to keep the upper hand, moving his tongue against Jaemin’s by tracing the slit in the middle.

Jaemin couldn’t hold a moan, his hips bucking up as he felt a rush of arousal over his skin.

How had Jeno known that was his weakness?

How had he become so good at this?

Jeno repeated the motion and Jaemin’s knees started to get shaky, his thighs aching where he was using them to keep massaging against Jeno’s crotch.

This wasn’t what he had come for, but he was not complaining.

“Oh hell, oh fuck, Jeno.”

“Sh! We have to be quiet!” Jeno hissed, and Jaemin whined, finally breaking from the hold. He pulled Jeno closer by the belt loops of his trousers and now was able to fully thrust up against him, moaning when he felt the sweet relief of friction.

“Jeno,” Jaemin wasn’t even sure what he wanted to do. Jeno grabbed his chin and tilted his head, bringing their lips together again. He immediately resumed what Jaemin had broken away from and effectively silenced Jaemin’s moans.

Jaemin felt the outline of Jeno’s cock against his own with every move of his hips, every drag making his body burn hotter but he couldn’t stop it felt too good.

Was there any surface, anything to sit on?

Oh fuck it, Jeno could have him right against the wall, he didn’t care, if only he could get this in…

_“Open up!”_

Jeno jerked away and Jaemin whined loudly, but another bang on the door, followed by someone rattling on it, did its best to ruin the mood.

_“Fornication on secret grounds will not be tolerated.”_

“Oh fucking hell, can’t one just get some quality dick in this awful city?” Jaemin grumbled.

“Fuck, Jaemin, this is bad!” Jeno’s voice was shaky and Jaemin glanced at him, seeing how pale he had gotten.

“I know. I’m so hard it hurts.” Jaemin nodded, fully understanding the concern, “We should get out of here.”

“Yeah, we bett-ah!” Jaemin had grabbed Jeno by his arm and pulled him along towards the door to the back, leading Beelzebub knew where. Hopefully somewhere quiet.

Luckily for them, it was unlocked and easily opened under Jaemin’s frantic push.

A dark hallway laid behind it, but Jaemin lived in a spooky castle. He was no stranger to those, nor scared of ghosts.

Okay, yes, most ghosts were pretty nasty, fully lost in their thoughts of vengeance, but there were nice ghosts, too. The Northern castle had a really polite one, who made an awesome punch. There might be some rumours about him, but Jaemin knew he for sure wasn’t a nutcase.

He threw the door shut and marched down the hall, dragging Jeno along who kept whispering panicked “this is not a good idea” “we will get killed” and similar things, but Jaemin didn’t let that stop him. He was great at not getting killed, but right now, he was even willing to be if he could take care of his hard-on first. Preferably, if Jeno could take care of his hard-on first. It was possibly an issue, to think with his dick and about his dick as a first priority but Jaemin was an Incubus. He blamed nature.

The humans’ voices were much too far to hear them now, and Jaemin had no clue where in the depth of the church they currently were lost, but he still couldn’t find it in himself to worry. He had the peace and quiet he had wanted.

“Into here,” he pushed open a door to a small chamber and looked around for a second. There was an abundance of crucifixes here, which was slightly unsettling, as well as what looked like broken furniture collected over the last 500 years.

Homely.

“Jaemin, we have to get out of here, what if they find us?” Jeno still sounded panicked.

“Aw, but I thought we were having fun?”

“We’re in a church!” Jeno whimpered, eyes flitting around the room as he slowly got used to the lack of lights that’d challenge his human eyes.

Jaemin pressed himself against Jeno’s front, feeling hard muscle under his clothing. His left hand slowly trailed over the human’s chest, lower and lower… “But isn’t this more fun? You know? The thrill of the forbidden? How scandalous would it be to fuck me over the praying bench?”

Jeno groaned deep in his throat and it went right to Jaemin’s dick.

“You have to be quiet,” Jeno repeated.

“But if you fuck me, making me scream for more, how could I be?”

Jaemin finished by licking a stripe over Jeno’s jaw, up against his earlobe, letting the two tails sit apart far enough for Jeno to feel there were two and not just one. The sticky and slippery saliva left a sheen over his skin, much wetter than normal would.

Jeno’s grip was tight on his waist, and Jaemin felt himself be pushed through the room and hiked up onto something, he didn’t care what. He kept nibbling on Jeno’s earlobe, placing playful small kisses over the wet trail he had put on his jaw.

Jaemin couldn’t help buck up when he felt hands on the fly of his pants and he moaned in relief, letting himself lean backwards to give Jeno better access. He looked up at Jaemin, eyes blow and dark, jaw set firmly.

“You want me to fuck you?” he asked, voice hard and so sexy. Jaemin leaned back just a bit more and arched his back, posing how he knew he looked best.

“Please, I’m all yours.”

“Fuck.” A button ripped under Jeno’s fingers and Jaemin felt heat run over his skin.

This was so much more than he had expected to get.

It was sinful in all the best ways.

He helped Jeno to shimmy him out of his clothes and immediately felt his hands on his thighs, grabbing the soft flesh and massaging it.

Jaemin wrapped his arms around Jeno’s broad shoulders, leaning down to kiss him again. He was quick enough to push past Jeno’s lips first. But as he started to explore, the other’s tongue slid against his and started playing with all the spots that made Jaemin started to whine high in his throat again.

He was getting beaten at his own game, but he couldn’t be mad if Jeno was so good at it.

“Jeno, Jeno, please, more,” Jaemin pleaded, already breathless from only the kissing, but Jeno seemed set on making him wait and beg more because he just closed the distance against to make Jaemin go insane from his lips.

Desperately, Jaemin snuck one hand down on himself to carefully wrap around his cock. The pressure was a relief and he had to force himself to keep it very slow and even as he moved up and down a few times only to take the worst of the edge off, but he couldn’t hold the guttural moan and Jeno couldn’t silence them fully.

Instead, he pulled away and let his dark eyes drag over Jaemin’s bare body on the table.

“You want me to fuck you?” Jeno asked, his voice raspy and his eyes focussed on where Jaemin was touching himself.

“Please.” he had to let go of his dick to not get lost in the feeling and bring himself to completion by putting on a show with just his hand for Jeno to watch. He pushed it under his knee and opened his legs to make Jeno see where he needed him.

Jeno’s gaze was intense, dark, so full of lust, it was perfect.

“I can prepare myself for you if you want?” Jaemin suggested, sounding more strained than he should.

“Do it,” Jeno ordered, not even blinking.

Jaemin took a deep breath and tried to not rush. He needed that cock in his ass, he needed it so much, but he also wanted Jeno to watch and be wound so tight he’d cum with only a couple of thrusts if he wanted to.

He scooted backwards on the table Jeno had sat him down on, so he could rest his heel on it and have his hands free. Jeno was still staring at his ass and Jaemin saw his fingers twitching, eager to touch, but not yet daring to. Jeno’s shirt had dropped somewhere and the sight was mouthwatering in all the right ways.

Jaemin quickly pushed two fingers into his mouth, licking over them carelessly to just get some of his saliva onto them. It worked better than most oils did - he was an Incubus, after all.

“Are you looking?” Jaemin asked despite Jeno not having torn his gaze away since they had entered the room. He circled his middle finger around his rim, feeling himself twitch under the touch, knowing what would come in just moments, knowing how much better he would feel if he finally paid attention to what he wanted, needed.

“Yes,” Jeno answered and the deep voice was enough to make Jaemin shiver and push his finger inside despite having wanted to wait and tease himself. He was so turned on, he couldn’t think fully rational.

“Good!” Jaemin’s own pitch had started to rise a little and when he moved the finger inside him, his moans came out all small and desperate as well, all the nerves that he played with making him feel just so good.

He knew he could drag this out, but then Jeno grabbed his thighs, opening him a little wider and just holding him there while still watching unabashedly, and Jaemin had to close his eyes for a second to calm down.

The warmth of Jeno’s body now seeped directly into his skin and he brought his other hand up into his mouth. He licked around the digits, knowing he’d need more help to make the slide easy enough.

The sound seemed to have caught Jeno’s attention because he looked up and his eyes immediately focussed on where Jaemin had his lips closed around his fingers.

Jaemin pushed into himself a little harder, hitting that perfect spot and let his jaw drop open to leave out a loud and wet moan, showing how well he could wrap the tails of his tongue around things to get them nice and wet.

“Fuck, this is obscene!” Jeno’s left let go of his thigh and Jaemin found himself pulled forward by his neck. Jeno slobbily kissing him, licking against his fingers and into his mouth.

It was a mess and Jaemin wanted to thrust into his ass faster, harder, but he couldn’t, the slide no longer slick enough to allow more than a bit of wiggling.

It was frustrating but Jeno’s tongue felt so good on his hand and if he just let his hand move up a bit, Jaemin could get himself off and…

Jeno pulled away and now Jaemin couldn’t hold the whine.

“Fuck, I need you, Jaemin!” Jeno groaned and Jaemin immediately let his wet hand drop between his thighs.

“Me, too, urgh, Jeno!” Jaemin switched sides and pushed right back into himself. It was perfect and smooth now, allowing him to bury his fingers to the hilt quickly and immediately pull out again only to push back inside with three this time.

Jeno’s grab on his leg tightened and he slowly pushed it further and further, spreading Jaemin around his hips as far as he could. It was exhilarating, to feel like this, being manhandled like a doll. Jaemin was so turned on, he started to feel dizzy, but it still wasn’t enough, he wanted it all.

“Pl-please, I’m ready.” Jaemin’s hips were straining from being forced open so wide but he loved being exposed like this. But he couldn’t stop thrusting into himself, needing to feel that rush of arousal when he hit the good spots again and again.

“Didn’t you want to get fucked over the prayer bank?” Jeno rasped.

“Fuck. Fuck! Yes!” Jaemin pulled his fingers out, reaching forward to where the fly of Jeno’s trousers was only half-open. He somehow managed to get them down far enough to feel Jeno’s hard cock, smearing the left-over wetness onto it. His legs were already trembling from the combination of being stretched and fingering himself, he knew he was going to be sore tomorrow – it was perfect.

Jeno didn’t wait for another second when Jaemin seemed finished in lubing him up. He pulled Jaemin off the table and manhandled him through the room, Jaemin stumbling along on his shaky legs like a deadweight. He was pushed forward against something, his hips and torso falling onto the inclining surface where a book would normally be put. 

“This is a terrible idea!” Jeno whispered from behind and Jaemin moaned, pushing his hips back to avoid the wood biting into them. Jeno’s body radiated heat where he was leaned over Jaemin and he turned his head, seeing Jeno’s face close.

“A terribly hot and sexy idea!” he whispered back and Jeno closed his eyes for a second, which Jaemin used to kiss him, just a simple peck, but it was enough to make Jeno snap out of his thoughts. His hands found Jaemin’s hips, holding them securely, and Jaemin arched his back as deep as he could. He felt the tip nudge against his hole and using the limited wiggle room he had, he pushed himself back onto it.

Jeno moaned so loudly, Jaemin’s own sigh of relief was fully drowned out, and he pushed forwards when Jaemin couldn’t go back further, burying himself to the hilt.

Jaemin had to hold on to the edge of the lectern to ground himself. “Fuck, so good!” his voice was pressed and high, body straining from trying to get used to the feeling of fullness.

Jeno grunted something incoherent and rolled his hips ever so slightly, moving inside Jaemin just right. He was definitely wound up, just how Jaemin had intended for him to be, yet Jaemin had ended up a lot more out of control than he had planned, too.

“Jeno, move!” Jaemin begged, the small moves only enough to rile him up more but not even nearly enough to satisfy the ache.

“Say… say to stop!” Jeno stuttered and Jaemin nodded. Stopping was about the last thing he wanted to do.

He felt the slide of Jeno pulling out and then he thrust forward and Jaemin had to hold onto the desk with all he had.

He wanted to say this wasn’t what he remembered the good church boy to be like, but his words stuck into his throat, only a breathy moan leaving when Jeno immediately repeated the motion once, twice, three times, “Fuck!”

Jaemin tried to hold his head up, he tried to push his hips back, but he just couldn’t. All there was for him to do, was hold on for dear life and let Jeno have his way with him. The rhythm wasn’t over-hurried, but every push was accentuated and hard, making it feel overwhelming in the best way possible.

He rubbed against his walls perfectly, making Jaemin’s dick ache in more need but he couldn’t be bothered to focus on it, all he could think of was how big Jeno’s cock felt and how amazingly he worked his hips to push Jaemin into the prayer bench’s desk.

The wood bit into his hips now and there’d be bruises for sure but the pain only helped heighten the sensation for him. His muscles had started to give out and his head was hanging between his arms, where he was gasping for air, head going dizzy from how amazing he felt, how incredibly well Jeno was fucking him.

“Jaemin, I’m close,” Jeno growled and Jaemin moaned, his voice alone enough to make his skin burn even hotter.

Much too early, Jeno pulled out and Jaemin huffed, trying to regain any sense of orientation and reality while he heard Jeno jack himself off.

He managed to somehow turn around and downright fell onto his knees in front of him.

“Let me,” he pushed Jeno’s hand off his cock.

“That’s filthy, Jaemin, don’t.”

But Jaemin ignored him and licked over the tip, circling it with the two tails of his tongue, and let Jeno buck up into his mouth. He felt his hands tangle in the pink strands of his hair, pulling him closer. Jaemin would have normally insisted on doing what he knew best, but he was so turned on and Jeno was so hot and everything was spinning, he just let Jeno use his mouth to fuck into and swallowed around the length whenever he pushed in too deep, no gag reflex stopping the intrusion.

“Fuck, so good.” Jeno groaned and Jaemin pressed his tongue to the underside, playing against the spots on the tip when he got the chance to. “I’ll cum, can I?”

He sounded so wrecked and his voice was so husky, it was amazing. Jaemin reached down to where his own cock was painfully neglected and his eyes fell shut when he wrapped a hand around the shaft, carefully stroking it.

Jeno’s hips stuttered and a moment later, he tasted the salty bitterness, a guttural groan filling the room.

Jaemin felt how his dick twitched on his tongue, Jeno trying to make the high last a little longer by moving slowly back and forth, but eventually, he pulled out and Jaemin felt cum trickle down his chin because he couldn’t be bothered to close his mouth.

He felt a hand around his own, where he was desperately thrusting it up and down his cock and let Jeno take over. He had more finesse left, even after just coming, than Jaemin had had, and the twists upwards and the fingers trailing over the tip didn’t let him last much longer. Jaemin whined, letting his head fall back as he came over Jeno’s hand, his stomach, and his thighs.

He wasn’t sure if he had blacked out for a moment, that might have happened, but he realised Jeno had started to clean him up. He finally closed his mouth and swallowed, then realised his knees were bedded on something nice and soft, not sore and aching how they should be.

“Holy shit, I was kneeling on the prayer bench the entire time?” Jaemin gasped and Jeno whimpered.

“You didn’t have to say it.”

“Satan, that’s sinful, even for me!”

**Author's Note:**

> STDs are real. Use condoms. Please don’t try this at home, THANK YOU.
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
